the next level
by angelxinxdisguise
Summary: ¿que se supone que somos realmente?" -pregunto Bill. "somo el proximo nivel en la evolucion asi de simple" -le respondio el chico de cabellos negros. lo se pesimo sumary mejor solo lean. FIC donde aparece TOKIO HOTEL, MIYAVI, THE GAZETTE Y MUCHOS OTROS.
1. PROLOGO

PROLOGO

-_"Donde…donde estoy…"_ –se preguntaba asi mismo, no sentia absolutamente nada, ni el suelo en bajo pies, ni la brisa solo podía sentir agua, mucho agua alrededor de todo su desnudo cuerpo, su corazón latía sumamente lento casi tanto que parecia no tener vida realmente. –_"en donde… estoy…" _ -se volvió a preguntar esta vez su corazón comenzó a latir un poco mas rápido al tiempo que realizaba un movimiento casi indetectable con el dedo medio de la mano derecha.

Una maquina empezó a emitir una pequeña alarma que avisaba la anormalidad que pasaba, las ondas cerebrales y el ritmo cardiaco del sujeto 1102 estaban aumentando cosa que no ocurría desde su llegada al laboratorio hacia varios años atrás.

Pronto la alarma alerto a varias personas que llegaron al laboratorio, sin embargo no llegaron todos los investigadores que estaban implicados en eso debido ya que la misma anormalidad estaba ocurriendo en otro de los varios laboratorios del edificio.

-"No comprendo esto no había pasado desde que llego" –decía uno de los hombres con algo de desesperación en su voz mientras veía los indicadores vitales del chico en la computadora. –"No lo creo… sus datos están igual que los del sujeto 1101…" –dijo pasándose la mano con desesperación por sus blancos cabellos los cuales eran cortos y algo escasos.

-"Doctor Willer por favor no se desespere, esto de seguro solo es una gran coincidencia" –dijo otro de los hombres este de gafas y apariencia un poco mas joven que el anterior. –"Recuerde la relación que hay entre los dos sujetos… supongo que es normal que reaccionen así… según me contaron en un principio pasaba lo mismo" –dijo en un intento para tranquilizar al doctor mayor.

-"Se eso… sin embargo todos creímos que eso no iba a…"

Pero antes de que musitara una sola palabra mas la alarma comenzó a sonar mas fuerte tanto que podía oírse en todo el lugar, al mismo tiempo que la alarma del otro laboratorio, los latidos de los dos sujetos se estaban estabilizando, se estaban volviendo normales al igual que sus ondas cerebrales.

-"Maldición esto no puede estar pasando… hagan todo lo que puedan para volver a bajar sus latidos, ¡ahora!"

Ordeno el doctor Willer a los demás científicos que estaban en el lugar los cuales de inmediato comenzaron a hacer todo lo que podían para volver al chico a la "normalidad". Comenzaron a pasar tranquilizantes musculares a trabes de las vías que estaban conectadas a sus venas pero parecían ser totalmente rechazadas antes de siquiera llegar a tocarlas.

-_"Tom…" _–en su mente ese nombre se repetía constantemente haciendo que su corazón aumentara su ritmo volviéndose normal. Inconcientemente sabia que si intentaba despertar iban a tratar de dormirlo de nuevo, así que hacia lo posible para alejar ese terrible liquido de sus venas. –"_debo…salir de aquí… debo… buscar a Tom…"_ –con este ultimo pensamiento sus ojos comenzaron a abriste lentamente para comenzar a ver como las personas que estaban ahí hacían todo lo que podían para dormirlo, también notaba que en sus rostros podía reflejarse algo de temor al ver que sus ojos se abrían sin embargo eso no le importaba, deseaba volver a tener a su hermano a su lado. –"_Tom…" _–sus labios se movieron sin emitir ningún sonido.

-_"Bill…" _–logro oír en su mente haciendo que abriera los ojos totalmente por la sorpresa provocando que un pequeño rasguño se hiciera en el cristal del contenedor donde estaba.

-"¿Que esta sucediendo? ¡Sus ondas cerebrales están aumentando peligrosamente!" –dijo el científico mas joven con algo de temor al ver como la computadora comenzaba a descontrolarse por la gran cantidad de actividad cerebral que registraba.

-"¡sigan intentando calmarlo! ¡No podemos permitir que se despierte totalmente!" –grito el doctor Willer desesperado ya que sabia que podía suceder, ya había visto con sus propios ojos lo destructivo y mortal que podía ser ese chico a pesar de su débil apariencia.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el fuerte sonido del cristal rompiéndose en cientos de pedazos y cayendo al suelo. De inmediato, miro al chico que se encontraba totalmente desnudo y apoyado en el suelo con ambas manos y rodillas, rodeado por los cristales rotos los cuales estaban algunos en su largo cabello rubio oscuro cuyas puntas eran de color negro.

-"¿Donde…esta mi hermano?..." –dijo en un tono tranquilo y sin levantar la mirada, su largo cabello cubría sus ojos.

-"¡Atrápenlo hay que volver a dormirlo!"

Grito el doctor Willer y los demás hombres se dirigieron al chico que estaba de rodillas, sin embargo en cuanto estuvieron frente a el unos grandes y filosos fragmentos de cristal se lanzaron contra ellos clavándose en sus cuerpos y lastimándolos de gravedad dejándolos en el suelo retorciéndose y gritando del dolor mientras la sangre comenzaba a correr por el suelo.

-"no deseo… matar a nadie mas… dígame donde esta mi…" –pero antes de que pudiera culminar con sus palabras el doctor Willer saco un arma y empezó a apuntarlo. –"¿en serio… cree que me matara con eso?…" –dijo al fin levantando la mirada dejando ver solo su ojo derecho ya que el izquierdo era cubierto por su cabello, se notaba que lo veía con rabia, con rabia por todo lo que le hizo, por la libertad que le quito, por alejarlo de su otra mitad por tanto tiempo. –"Dispara…sabes que no servirá de nada"-y así lo hizo el hombre disparo y como predijo el chico ninguna de las balas llego a tocarlo ni a rozarlo ya que estas ni siquiera llegaban a donde el estaba. –"Ya vio… no sirvió" –

Dijo y de inmediato el hombre canoso callo al suelo con una expresión de dolor en la cara. Al el caer el chico que estaba en el suelo logro ver que atrás del caído había un chico de la misma edad que el de cabello muy largo, lacio y rubio oscuro, ese otro chico era idéntico a el a excepción de que su cabello si era totalmente rubio oscuro y no tenia las puntas en negro, ese chico solo tenia puesta una bata de laboratorio.

-"¡Tom!" –grito el chico desde el suelo con una enorme sonrisa poniéndose de pie rápidamente para saltar a los brazos del otro chico el cual lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-"Bill… lamento la tardanza… lamento no haber estado a tu lado" –dijo Tom abrazando fuertemente a su hermano para luego dejar un beso en su cuello.

-"Vámonos de aquí por favor… ¡no deseo quedarme aquí ni un segundo mas!" –dijo mirando a su hermano con ojos suplicantes y triste.

-"Nos iremos ahora mismo"

Notas del autor.

Ok aclaraciones…

Primero. ¿Por qué Bill es rubio y por que Tom no tiene la rastas?

Eso pasa por que en este fic los chicos fueron capturados desde muy pequeños en ese laboratorio, y debido a eso Tom no pudo hacerse las rastas, pero Bill si pudo pintarse el cabello de negro, pero con los años el cabello le creció, pero el tinte no se callo, por eso tiene solo las puntas del cabello de color negro.

Segundo. ¿Qué edad tienen los chicos?

Bueno ahora mismo en este prologo, tienen 13, sin embargo en el primer capi ya pasaron 6 años así que los chicos tendrán 19.

Tercero. ¿Hay twincest?

Esta es la gran y poderosa pregunta, si, en el fic abra pero no será lo mas importante, o en otras palabras no sera el punto clave en todo el fic, el fic es de temática yaoi, no es que no me guste el twincest, me encanta pero en realidad creo que ya hay suficientes fic de twincest en esta pagina, así que relacionare a los gemelos con otras personas pero sin desaparecer la temática yaoi.

Cuarto . Actualizaciones.

A partir del día lunes comenzare con mis clases de guitarra, así que es posible que actualice a más tardar una vez por semana, intentare actualizar lo más rápido posible, pero también debo esforzarme en mis clases de guitarra.


	2. Chapter 1

Ya 6 años han pasado desde ese día en que lograron escapar de ese laboratorio, ya ambos hermanos contaban cada uno con 19 años, y varios cambian se habían hecho en los dos ya que no querían ser reconocidos en caso de que los que los capturaron en el pasa

Ya 6 años han pasado desde ese día en que lograron escapar de ese laboratorio, ya ambos hermanos contaban cada uno con 19 años, y varios cambian se habían hecho en los dos ya que no querían ser reconocidos en caso de que los que los capturaron en el pasado los quisieran de nuevo.

Bill el menor de los dos había teñido su cabello totalmente de negro y lo mantuvo largo, sus bellos ojos castaños resaltaban aun mas con el maquillaje oscuro que los cubría, también tenia dos piercings uno en su ceja y otro en su lengua, mientras que Tom había dejado su cabello largo y rubio, aunque se había hecho bastas, a diferencia de su hermano el no usaba ninguna clase de maquillaje en su rostro prefería ir al natural, sin embargo al igual que su hermano se había hecho un piercing pero en el labio.

Este día después de mucha insistencia Bill había logrado que su hermano que su hermano lo acompañarla centro comercial aunque Tom detestaba eso, se le hacia molesto tener que seguirlo todo el día de tienda en tienda para al final solamente comprar un brazalete o una simple camisa.

El chico de rastas se encontraba recostado de uno de los pilares mientras oía su música a trabes de los audífonos de su i-pod de la tienda desde ahí veía como su hermano menor caminaba de un lado a otro buscando algo que le gustase, vestía unos pantalones de jean muy anchos, al igual que la camisa azul que llevaba, en su cabeza tenia puesta una gorra.

-_"¿por que se supone que debo acompañarlo?"_ –se pregunto el chico de rastas mientras cerraba los ojos.

-"Por que eres mi hermano y me quieres, me amas y me adoras y no me quieres dejar solo" -le dijo Bill apareciéndose frente a el y mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-"Te dije que no leyeras mi mente, lee las de los demás, me gusta tener privacidad aunque sea en mi cabeza" –dijo Tom quitándose los audífonos y mirando a su hermano con media sonrisa.

-"Perdón señor Kaulitz… pero te veías muy distraído y quería saber en que pensabas"

-"Te deje de ver por unos minutos y ¿ya pensaste que estaba distraído?" –le pregunto con algo de confusión y levantando una ceja.

-"Honestamente…solo quería saber que tan molesto estabas por tener que acompañarme" –le dijo sonriendo.

-"Idiota… mejor vamos a comer me muero hambre"

-"Imagínate como debo estar yo que camine todo esto y al final no conseguí nada bueno" –dijo cruzando los brazos y algo molesto.

-"Eso es tan raro" –dijo con sarcasmo mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la tienda.

-"Oye ¡espérame!"

Grito el pelinegro para después comenzar a correr tras su hermano, sin embargo justo cuando paso la entrada de la puerta alguien mas venia entrando, era un alto chico de cabello negro y algo largo que llevaba puesta una gorra negra con unas gafas oscuras sobre ellas, además vestía unos jeans algo justos, una camisa sin mangas de color blanco y sobre esta un chaleco negro con capucha, debido a esas ropas podían verse todos los tatuajes que ese chico tenia en los brazos y en el pecho, también tenia un aro en la nariz, un piercing en el labio y otro en la ceja. Justo al pasar junto a ese chico algo extraño se sintió en el ambiente aunque Bill simplemente ignoro esto y siguió su camino para conseguir a su hermano.

-_"raro chico…"_ –pensó el chico de los piercings mientras caminaba tranquilamente al interior de la tienda.

-_"¿Donde demonios te metiste Tom?" _–el pelinegro seguía buscando a su hermano entre la multitud, no le gustaba estar separado de el ya que siempre sentía temor y desesperación cuando eso pasaba.

-"Ya cálmate aquí estoy" –dijo Tom tomándolo por los hombros de repente causando un sobresalto en su hermano pequeño, el cual de inmediato volteo.

-"¡No me dejes así! ¡Sabes que no me gusta estar separado de ti!" –le grito molesto haciendo que algunas personas voltearan a verlos.

-"No hagas eso aquí" – le dijo serio y tomo la mano de Bill con la suya- "vamos a comer, se que tienes hambre" –dijo y comenzó a caminar llevándolo jalado de la mano, sabia que haciendo eso su hermano se calmaría y no seguiría reclamándole por dejarlo solo. –"Oye no me hagas jalarte para que camines a mi lado" –dijo deteniéndose y volteando a ver su gemelo que estaba cabizbajo. –_"vamos sabes que no fue mi intención dejarte solo"_ –pensó mirando a su hermano el cual de inmediato camino para detenerse junto a su hermano.

-"Vamos… tengo hambre" –dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Ambos gemelos caminaron camino a la zona de comida en la cual había cientos de personas por todos lados, pero los chicos se sentaron lo más alejados de todos ellos una vez que tenían su comida.

-"Hay demasiadas personas" –Comento Tom a su hermano que tenia los dedos medios e índices en las sienes además de una expresión de dolor en su rostro. –"Si quieres nos vamos" –dijo mirando a su hermano con algo de preocupación.

-"No… no te preocupes… estoy bien solo es un dolor de cabeza… se me quitara en un minuto" –le dijo sin quitar los dedos de sus sienes y con los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

-"Bill…" –dijo estirando la mano por encima de la mesa para tomar una de sus manos. –"puedo verlo, estas rodeado de tantas personas te lastima, es porque… aun no puedes controlarlos, no quiero que te desmayes como la ultima vez" –dijo mirándolo seriamente.

-"No quiero que por mi culpa tu no puedas…" -pero antes de que pudiera terminar sus palabras logro oír el sonido de la alarma de una tienda cercana. –"¿que sucederá?" –pregunto mirando que algunos vigilantes corrían hacia donde se oía la alarma.

-"No puede ser nada bueno si los vigilantes van… pero este no es nuestro problema" –dijo Tom y comenzó a beber su soda. –"¿Ya estas mejor?" –dijo levantando la mirada para ver a su hermano menor.

-"Si…" –dijo en voz baja para después ver a su hermano. –"Tom… se que ese no es nuestro problema pero…"

-"Bill… ya te lo he dicho antes… no somos héroes, no tenemos por que ayudar a los demás, no me arriesgare a perderte de nuevo por ayudar a los demás" –dijo mirando a su hermano seriamente.

-"Lo se… pero Tom… hay niños en la tienda" –dijo con algo de preocupación en su mirada.

-"¿Estas seguro?"

-"Si no me crees cerciórate por tu cuenta… hay niños en esa tienda… y no es un simple robo…"

-"Esta bien vamos…" –el chico de rastas se paro de su asiento para después ofrecerle la mano a su hermano. –"Pero no te alejes de mi… de hecho no sueltes mi mano, si intentan separarnos… sabes que hacer"

-"Claro" –le sonrío y tomo su mano para después caminar juntos hacia la tienda.

Mientras en la tienda todos los presentes estaban sentados en el suelo, varias de las madres que se encontraban ahí abrazaban a sus hijos con miedo de lo que podía pasar, ya que se notaba que ese sujeto que estaban robando no era del todo normal, era un chico no muy alto y rubio, vestía una camisa manga ¾ de color blanco y unos jeans negros, el iris de sus ojos era de color azul muy claro casi blanco.

-"Damas y caballeros, esto es un simple robo… que puede terminar con todos ustedes vivos si nadie se la da de héroe" –dijo el chico rubio mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la tienda mirando a las personas. –"Ya todos vieron… que aunque no tengo armas… puedo acabarlos con un solo toque" –dijo y toco con su dedo índice el rostro de uno de los guardias que habían ido a poner orden en el lugar, al tocar al sujeto este de inmediato cayo al suelo desmayado, bastante pálido y con los ojos en blanco, asustando a todas las personas presentes que también veían que el chico seguía caminando tranquilamente por el lugar. -"Así que den su dinero y me iré tranquilamente" –dijo tomando uno de los bolsos que había en exhibición en la tienda para luego tirarlo frente a las personas. –"pongan el dinero ahí, así me puedo largar tranquilo"

Todas las personas obedecieron y fueron poniendo todas sus cosas de valor en el bolso para después pasárselos a la persona que tenían junto, todos repitieron esta misma acción hasta que el bolso llego a cierto chico de cabello negro el cual tenia muchos tatuajes en los brazos.

-"Vamos chico no querrás que te mate" –dijo el rubio poniéndose de cuclillas frente al chico el cual no levantaba la mirada. –"¿Que te pasa?... ¿tienes miedo?" –dijo acercando la mano lentamente, ante esto el chico de cabellos negros levanto la mirada y lo miro directamente a los ojos. –"c'mon… why so serious?" –le dijo con una gran sonrisa y el chico levanto la mirada, y al verlo el chico se puso de pie y dio uno pasos hacia atrás.

-"Kyo Kyo Kyo" –dijo el chico de cabello negro parándose del suelo mostrando que era mucho mas alto que el rubio.

-"Miyavi… ¿que haces aquí?" –dijo el rubio, Kyo mirando a Miyavi con algo de odio en su mirada.

-"Lo mismo que tu… estoy de vacaciones de la academia… se que Mana-sama solo nos enseña a manejar nuestros poderes y que nosotros hagamos los que nos de la ganas con lo aprendido pero… vamos Kyo… ¿robar? ¿Que ejemplo le das a Bou?" –le dice sonriéndole ampliamente, causando una enorme sorpresa en las personas que estaban en ese lugar ya que ambos chicos estaban hablando en otro idioma, era japonés aparentemente. También les sorprendía la tranquilidad que ese chico de cabello negro mostraba ante el rubio, todos vieron que era peligroso pero este chico era o muy valiente o muy entupido al mostrarse tan tranquilo.

-"Cállate Miyavi, lo que yo hago no tiene nada que ver con Bou, el ya puede tomar sus propias decisiones, no tiene por que seguir mi ejemplo"

-"Es verdad pero… vamos sabes que el te admira, eres todo lo que tiene"

-"Si… pero de todos modos el debe pensar en otras cosas no solo…" –pero antes de que dijera algo los vídriales de la tienda se rompieron y de inmediato ambos chicos se agacharon. –"¡¿Miyavi que demonios haces?!" –dijo mirando a Miyavi molesto.

-"¡No e hecho nada!" –dijo y miro hacia fuera de la tienda mirando a dos chicos, ambos altos, uno con rastas y otro de cabello negro y parado. -"fueron aquellos chicos"

-"Los matare" –dijo mirando con rencor a los chicos que se acercaban.

-"No subas la cabeza… te tienen en la mira"

-"¿Con que están disparando?" –dijo en voz baja a Miyavi

-"No son balas… están lanzando otras cosas… si le aplicas la fuerza suficiente cualquier cosa sirve como bala" –dijo y dejo de ver a Kyo para fijar su mirada en los gemelos que cada vez estaban mas cerca – _"ese chico…"_ –pensó al ver al chico de cabello negro, era ese chico, el que había visto en la tienda.

-"¡Miyavi!" –Kyo molesto tomo al chico de los tatuajes por el cuello de su camisa. –"¡¿quien demonios son esos chiquillos?!"

-"¡No lo se!... pero es obvio que no son humanos"

-"¡¿En serio? no lo puedo creer you're a fucking genius!" –dijo con todo el sarcasmo del mundo y muy molesto.

En ese momento los dos gemelos entraron a la tienda tranquilamente y viendo que todos estaban en el suelo.

-"Todos salgan por favor… nosotros nos encargamos de esto" –dijo el pelinegro y todas las personas salieron apuradas del lugar a excepción de Kyo y Miyavi los cuales veían a los chicos seriamente.

¿Quienes eran estos chicos? ¿Que poderes tienen? ¿Cual es… el que lanzo esas cosas que rompieron los vidrios? Todas estas preguntas pasaban por las mentes de Miyavi y de Kyo.

Kyo se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que Miyavi quedando los dos frente a los gemelos mirándolos directamente, analizándolos, esperando a ver quien hacia el primer movimiento.

Pero justo antes de que cualquiera de los cuatro hiciera algún movimiento un rayo blanco atravesó toda la tienda para después volverse un grueso muro de hielo haciendo que los gemelos y Miyavi cayeran hacia atrás sentados como reflejo, aunque Kyo se quedo de pie por que sabia perfectamente quien estaba haciendo esto.

-"¿Que… que es esto?" –dijo Bill totalmente sorprendido mientras miraba el muro de hielo que estaba frente a el. Estaba de rodillas con ambas manos apoyadas en el suelo, en su mirada podía verse una total incredibilidad y mucho miedo.

-"Bill ven aquí" –dijo Tom jalando a su hermano por el brazo para acercarlo a el y abrazarlo. –"Esto no se ve bien… debemos irnos"

Mientras en el otro lado del muro se encontraban Kyo y Miyavi observando el frío hielo, ambos sabían quien lo había creado pero aun así estaban incrédulos.

-"¿El vino contigo?" –dijo Kyo mirando a Miyavi de reojo.

-"No… si esta aquí… es por que vino solo" –dijo Miyavi mirando a Kyo.

-"Iré a buscarlo" –dijo tomando el bolso del suelo el bolso que había hecho que las personas llenaran de dinero. –"Lo devolveré a la academia en cuanto lo encuentre" –dijo y salio de la tienda llevando el bolso en sus espaldas.

Kyo camino por el centro comercia escabulléndose entre la multitud de personas que veían lo que sucedía, siguió caminado por todo el lugar hasta que llego a una tienda de dulces en donde vio de espaldas a alguien de cabello largo y rubio, esa persona vestía una falda corta de color negro, un suéter manga larga de color blanco, y unas botas del mismo color, y su cabello estaba suelto pero con dos colitas.

Kyo entro a la tienda y se detuvo junto a esa persona mirando los dulces que escogía para después voltear a verlo.

-"Bou… ¿que haces aquí?" dijo y el chico rubio solamente bajo su mano izquierda y tomo la mano de Kyo el cual también se la tomo. –"Respóndeme"

-"Es que… quería verte… te extrañaba…" –dijo con voz suave volteando a ver a Kyo con una sonrisa algo tímida.


End file.
